


Hurt Like Heaven

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Hurt Like Heaven

"This is perfect." Buffy smiled lazily. The sun glowed on the walls and heated the stones beneath her feet, until Buffy felt like she could float away into the balmy air.

The gossamer curtains shifted as Faith stepped through. She was naked, her skin bronzed and toned, glorious. "Come back to bed," she said, husky-voiced. Her stare was warmer than the sun.

Buffy walked into her arms. Faith held her, soft, sliding fingers down to cup her ass, lips curving against her throat. "Better than perfect," she purred.

"Earth to Buffy," Dawn said. "Don't you get it? You're alive again!"


End file.
